


Spinel and Half Gem friend

by Kimchiginko



Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Drama, F/F, Hugging, Kissing, Poofing, Sloppy Makeouts, gem cracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: Maybe the last chapter for these two hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/ Reader
Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545175
Kudos: 16





	Spinel and Half Gem friend

"Y/N!" Spinel shouts reforming making the Crystal Gems jump back a bit "calm down Spinel" Pearl said having her hands still raised Spinel thoughts were racing where were you where did that stupid gem send you off to Spinel gripped the ground crying trying to think "Spinel," Garnet calmly walked up to Spinel and patted her on the shoulder "tell us what happen" Spinel took in a deep breathe but as she spoke tears still fell from her eyes "That not Steven took us here and she pushed us down the stairs and Y/N," started to sob again thinking of you being in danger "Y/N some how got poof and a Rose Quartz bubbled her and now Y/N gone" Spinel slammed at the ground "my...girl" "oh would you shut up already!" Spinel's head shot up seeing the Rose Quartz tied up the very same one that poofed Y/N Spinel was not going to be very nice. Spinel stood up staring (more like glaring) at the Rose Quartz "We go her before she could peel outta" Amethyst said looking at Spinel's reaction "but me Garnet and Pearl got this one" Spinel put a finger gingerly on her lips "I got this" Spinel said in a grim tone removing her hand walking towards the tied up gem Spinel gripped the gems top hard "now listen and listen good you are going to tell us where Y/N and Steven are now" the Rose Quartz laughed "or what your just a broken forgotten toy" Spinel then gripped the Quartz gem hard until she her a crack the Rose Quartz form twitched "no please stop" Spinel shook the gem "then talk where are they" the gem sighed "they are in a ship just above Homeworld" the Crystal Gems didn't approve of Spinel's method of getting info but it did work Spinel then squeezed the Quartz's gem again "I know there is more what else?" the Rose Quartz hesitated "Emerald said something about getting her 'friend back' and that Jasper from earth wanted to use G/N once she was reset" Spinel wanted to just shatter this gem for putting you in such a horrible situation but she needed this gem to answer one more question "where is your ship at?"

You tried discreetly to break from the grip but they managed to pull you back in the ship making you fall on the floor you see it was Emerald who pulled you back in "what were you thinking G/N" she said closing the door to the ship "even a high powered gem like yourself could shatter from a fall like that" Emerald said trying to pick up off the floor you smack her hand away "did you ever think to came back for my-" you stop yourself knowing that gem don't know what mother's are still "for G/N" Emerald sighed "I should have come back sooner but I am here now doesn't that count for something G/N?" Emerald reach for you again and you smacked it again you got up stepping back from her "But I am not G/N that's just the gem I have the gem you knew is gone" you try and summon some fire but you thoughts are so scattered it was hard to get the 'flame on' "I know your not G/N now" Emerald said giving a wicked grin "but that's why I had Jasper make that formula to make you a full gem" you panic thinking to yourself 'that was part of their plan?' "so all we had to do was reset you then I could get my G/N back and we can destroy anything in our way" Emerald tried to corner you as your thoughts racing then a familiar pink fist flew by smacking Emerald making her hit the wall hard enough to knock her out you turn to see "Spinel!" you have tears in your eyes "Y/N" Spinel is happy to see you safe the two of you run for a big hug when you feel something slice through your stomach "got you G/N" Jasper said holding the scythe you reach out for Spinel as your body fall and poofs. 

"The finally this race is done" Jasper said reaching for your gem Spinel was much quicker this time and snitched your gem making a break for it. "Come back here with G/N" Jasper shouted as Spinel ran dodging every slice and attack Jasper tried to get on Spinel while she held your gem (there were a few close calls) as Spinel got to the door of the ship Jasper made one more swing of the scythe but Spinel once again dodge it but unfortunately for Jasper she hit herself with it poofing herself "suck to be you" Spinel hissed hopping on the ship.

Spinel held onto your gem crying thinking to herself 'I should have been there I should have reformed faster I should have' Steven patted Spinel on the should "hey what happen Spinel?" Steven asked did get bruised and dirty but otherwise fine Spinel sobbed "Y/N" She held tighter to your gem "Y/N and I finally meant up but then Jasper got her with a rejuvenator...and ...and I don't want to lose her" Spinel desperately held onto your gem as if it were going to float away the Crystal gems gave Spinel a hug "will figure this out Spinel" Steven said "yeah I bet Peridot knows how to fix something like this" Amethyst says patting Spinel on the head "but you have to wait until Y/N reforms" Pearl said slowly breaking from the group hug "yeah OK I can wait" Spinel says hugging your gem

You reform with your favorite shirt and favorite pair of pants accompany with flats and tiny pig tails. All you remember is you getting poofed by that Rose Quartz, you look around confused seeing Spinel asleep on the couch with snacks all around her. where you are staying there is a basket with lots of blankets and the picture of you two at Funland (presumably where your gem was at) you step down walking over to Spinel gentle nudging her awake "hey Spins did I miss anything?" you ask Spinel at first thinks its a but then doing a double take she practically tackles you to the ground "Y/N, your OK!" Spinel shrieks "yes I am OK but I feel like I am forgetting something" Spinel stops you and kisses you having her tongue enter your mouth "I missed you so so much Y/N" you know something must have happen but right now you didn't care "I love you Spins" you kiss her back giving her a tight hug. As Spinel slowly lifted up your shirt Steven turned the lights on the two on you turned cherry red "good to know Y/N back" Steven said blushing at the sight of you the two of you got up off the floor but then ended up holding hands "Peridot wants to do some test with Y/N when she reformed" Spinel nodded "let's go Y/N" Spinel said cheerfully "right behind you" you say skipping along.

The two of you walk to LittleHomeworld (mostly because the two of you wanted so kissing and hugging time) as you and Spinel walked into LittleHomeworld you were greeted by Peridot "Y/N good Steven called saying you had reformed and it took...3 weeks" your eyes grew wide "I was out for that long!" Spinel patted your head "it OK doll I made sure you had a friend to wake up" you kiss her on the cheek "you mean girl friend" Spinel blushed "oh doll" Spinel said snuggling your neck "so Spinel I need to borrow Y/N to test her form for a second" Peridot said taking out some equipment "this isn't going to hurt is it" Spinel asked looking at the wires and needles "no I just need to do some human test then we can do the gem tests" "sounds fun" you say kind of lying.  
After an hour Peridot went through the results "well what's your conclusion Doc" Spinel asked rubbing your back, the last test was a test of gem abilities of which they work but now it took a lot out of you "it seems that Y/N is only 80.1% gem the rest is human" you and Spinel look at each other then back at Peridot "what do you mean that I am 20% human now?" you kind of confused Peridot nodded "well to be more specific Y/N the only organic parts of you now are your internal organs of which have obviously adapted well to your gem and form" Peridot said showing you and Spinel what she was talking about "so does that mean she is healthy we can leave" Spinel said hugging you Peridot sighed "yes you can go" Spinel giggles as she swiped you off the chair "I am never letting you out of my sight" Spinel said snuggling you "and I never what you out of my sight either" you kiss Spinel on the cheek. 

Its been 10 or so years now you moved out of your home with your drunk Dad to live with Spinel and the Diamonds. The Diamonds at first were consider about you being a half gem to but as long as you made Spinel happy that made them happy. When ever you and Spinel visit earth you notice that you stopped aging after being poofed that day, but as long as you can catch Spinel when she falls then she can catch you when you fall.


End file.
